Harkistuff
Harkistuff is kinda like the second Main Page, but except it's not the first page when you type in www.king-harkinian.wikia.com. It's full of stuff that you should find interesting, like Harki-News, Mario Thing of the Day, The Weegee Page, and more. Harki-News October 19, 2013. Today Waluigi was seen lurking around King Harkinian's house. He seemed to be eating the berries of the bushes in his front lawn. But he was actually picking. Waluigi said: "I wuz juzd gong dew pig dem dew magg a burry pie. Honust, I swir!" King Harkinian didn't believe him at first, but then the king decided to forgive Waluigi. They ate some pie. However, the king ended up eating poisonous berries and now he's in the hopsital. His heart rate is down, and he is in a coma. All of Hyrule hopes he doesn't die. (Gwonam just said he hoped not to be ruled by Zelda, in which Zelda responded by throwing the remainder of the pie at him). The king is on the verge of death, all because of Waluigi... Holiday / Special Day October 19, 2013. Today marks the 28th anniversary of the original Super Mario Bros. video game! Also, not quite on this day, Luigi was introduced 30 years ago in the video game Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. is the second-most popular video game in the world after Wii Sports, as well as the most popular Mario video game in the world. It introduced many of the mechanics and concepts in the Mario series such as the Super Mushroom, the Goomba, and the time limit in levels. It also got upgraded to SNES standards in the video game Super Mario All-Stars! Now we wait another 28 years ( 2041) for the 56th anniversary. Happy birthday! Mario Thing of the Day October 19, 2013. Super Mario Bros., above, was the third major video game of the Mario game series. See above section for details. Daily Quote "Zelda, Duke Onkled is under attack by the evil forces of Gannon! I'm going to Gamelon to aid him." '' '' '' '' '' -'' '' King John Harkinian, October 10, 1993'' Harkinian Riddle Two warriors were fighting. The red-clothed warrior attacked the purple-clothed warrior. Yet, even though the purple-clothed warrior survived, the red one did not. How is this possible? YouTube Poop of the Week The King travels through Random Places. This week's YouTube Poop revolves around King Harkinian trying to save Brooklyn Mario (or maybe Fat Mario) in the hospital. It starts by Steve announcing the mail his here, much to King Harkinian's surprise. Then Mailbox arrives giving the king a letter. The king reads it: "Dear the king, Mario was attacked by Billy Mays and Dr. Rabbit! My brother Mario will die! P.S., Bring lotsa spaghetti! - Sincerely, Luigi Mario." The king gets the show on the road and gets in his car. He travels around the world looking for the right hospital, and eventually finds it. But then the king remembers the part about spaghetti, and the king literally dies from embarassment. I.M. Meen's Book Corner "Today I will be reviewing the Enclosed Instruction Book. This book is more amazing than anything anyone has ever seen! Now, with a name like thing, one would think that it's boring and that they'd even fall asleep, but that's no true. When they open up this book, they're sucked inside instead! I'd give this book a 100% score, an A+! I'd give it a higher rating, but 100% is the highest I'm allowed to rate it. It has a whole lot of useful information, plus great stories that would put The Oddysey and Moby Dick to shame! Trust me, when you start to read this book, you will never be able to stop! I'm still reading it right now! SO PLEASE! DON'T READ IT! IT'S TOO EPIC FOR THE MIND TO TAKE! ARRRRRGH! SOMEONE SAVE ME, PLEAAAAAAAAASE!" History Lesson King Leonidas was a famous king of the city-state of Sparta. Not much else is known about him, except he appeared in the movie 300. SpongeBob Meme of the Week Patrick Star loves to say the phrase "I love you." In the episode, "Chocolate with Nuts", Patrick is told by SpongeBob to make them "feel good." When they walked up to Nathaniel Waters's house, Patrick said "I love you" while his face shrunk and harp music played. Nathaniel rejected the comment by slamming the door in his face. SpongeBob said that Patrick took it too far. Picture Analysis This is a picture of Grink, the greature of Link. This picture was taken from the "Link" article and edited on paint. I copied the Greegee picture and used the eyedrop tool to capture the color, and then I used the fill tool to put in the color. I used the paint function to add in the face and the X, and I saved it as "Grink.png" It is a png, so it can easily be recolored with the "fill" tool, and its transparency is good, and not blurry. The Weegee Page The Weegee page is a page about Weegee, YouTube Poop's most famous...well, Weegee, and the "destroyer of souls." He is also the character with the most clones, many of them geneticall modified to make Fakegees, and also has the largest family. Weegee would like to welcome his uncle Fortran to stage. He loves saying "press start to rich", and when he says it to you, a whole bunch of coins or gold will fall on you, crushing you. Fortran's brother is Ragamiicho, his wife is Ulona, and his rival is Garbon. His brother's rival is Boracuubi. He appeared in the Taiwanese game, Dian Shi Ma Li. Interview with a Hylian *King Harkinian: Hello! I'm your beloved king of Hyrule- *Jake the Dog: You suck! *King Harkinian: - and I'm going to interview Gwonam, the rider of the magic carpet. Here he is, the man of Koradai, Gwonam "Squadala" Al-Fari! *Gwonam: Hai. *King Harkinian: So, how is your career as a sorceror? *Gwonam: Far off! *King Harkinian: I think you meant to say, "Far Out!" *Gwonam: No. *King Harkinian: Umm...anyway, how's the family? *Gwonam: Beautiful. *King Harkinian: Well...what do you mean? *Gwonam: Birds are singing! *Peter Griffin, in audience: Have you heard? About the beard? (he sings Surfin' Bird) *King Harkinian: Nao! So, Gwonam, have you hit dimentia yet? *Gwonam: Goronu is a bird! It farts beautifully! *King Harkinian: I'm going to take that as a "yes." *Gwonam: La la la la la la! *King Harkinian: Quit it! You're not eight! *Gwonam: I am! La la la la la la! *King Harkinian: You're 90 years old, Gwonam. *Gwonam: You are nerd! *King Harkinian: Shut the--- *Gwonam: Fari! Fari! Ganon is going to hurt me! *Fari: Gee. *Link: Hey! *Mario: Spaghetti! *Luigi: Toast! *King Harkinian: ENOUGH! *Gwonam: Funny. *King Harkinian: NO! NOT FUNNY! STOP IT, YOU IDIOT! *Gwonam: I'm a bird! (he climbs a support pole, then jumps off). Ouch! *King Harkinian: Why do we always get the idiots on the show? Well that's concludes tonight's show...have a good night, and a happy dinner! Robotnik Talk Upcoming Game Scrubs Episode Review Harkinian's Movie Review Lawsuit of the Day Puzzle Our Weekly Haikou Advice from Link Holiday Special The Mario, Link, and Weegee Show Dinner of the Day Gwonam's Journal Joke of the Week Comic Transcript Category:Browse Category:Special Harkipedia Pages Category:Non-Articles